


Under The Mistletoe

by MarsGem



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsGem/pseuds/MarsGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Emma and Regina are feeling down and find themselves sharing coffee and hot chocolate a Granny's on a cold Christmas Eve night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP (not in a relationship yet) going into a coffee shop or restaurant and when they go back out there’s a mistletoe hung above the door that the cashier points out. Person A protests and Person B just reaches up and kisses Person A, saying it’s just a harmless tradition.

 

Emma sat at the counter in Granny's, holding a mug of hot chocolate and dreading the next day. Tomorrow was Christmas, the time for joy and family. The family part was what Emma was dreading. She was looking forward to spending Christmas with Henry and her parents and her baby brother, but Regina was coming.

Now, it wasn't Regina she didn't want to see. As a matter of fact, Emma was also looking forward to that aspect too. The problem was Regina was bringing Robin and Roland, Emma loved Roland to bits, he was to most adorable child after all. But Robin was a different story. Emma and Robin did not get on, not in the slightest. They pretended for Regina's sake though.

Things hadn't exactly been great between the two before Emma had ended things with Hook, but now it was somehow worse. She couldn't figure out why being single made her resent Robin more, but it did.

It had been her mother's idea, of course it had. Mary Margret had said that Emma might as well get used to Robin being in their life as Regina was and the two of them were in a committed relationship.

So there Emma sat, drowning her sorrows in hot chocolate. Rather than the various types of alcohol Ruby continued to suggest. The blonde was well aware that if she gave into that she would likely end up with a hangover and that on top of Robin would be hell.

"Come on, Em, why are you moping here on Christmas eve?" Ruby asked, she was leaning on the counter and looking worriedly at her friend.

Emma sighed, "Robin Hood."

"Going to need a little more than that."

"For some reason I resent him more since I broke up with Hook."

"Seeing Regina so happy with him is a double edged sword I suppose. You're happy for her, but jealous that Henry's other mother is in a relationship and you're not."

"Wow, Ruby, you sound like my mom." Emma laughed.

Ruby smirked, "You realise Mary Margret and I were friends long before you were even born."

"Yeah, I do. It's really weird." Emma sighed, "You're probably right though."

"Of course I am, Mary Margret always is and I must be too if I sound like her."

"Don't I know it." Emma took a gulp of hot chocolate, she instantly regret it as in burned her mouth.

Ruby stood up straight, "Who knows, maybe the next person to walk through that door will be your true love."

Emma glanced at the door, half expecting it to be someone like Leroy walk in. Instead, as if on cue, Regina herself walked through the door into the diner. Her face was flush from the cold and her hair had snowflakes in it, making it sparkle beautifully.

"Or it could be Regina." Ruby said quietly, chuckling to herself.

Regina walked over and sat down next to Emma, "Hello, Emma," she momentarily turned her attention to Ruby to order a black coffee then faced Emma once again, "how come you're here and not at your parent's?"

Emma shrugged, "I needed a hot chocolate and some space."

"I can sit elsewhere if you like, I won't be offended." Regina said quickly.

"No, it's fine. Ruby's been trying to get me to drink," Emma held up her half full mug of hot chocolate, "but I'm staying sober, I don't want a hangover for my first family Christmas."

"Very wise of you, dear. Your mother is infuriating at the best of times, she's far worse with a hangover."

The blonde squinted at her friend, "You sound like you have firsthand experience with that."

The other woman chuckled, "Yes, there may have been one or two occasions where I had a hangover in your mother's presence."

Emma wasn't sure whether to be shocked or not by that information. Instead, she changed the subject, "What brings you here on Christmas eve?"

Regina shifted awkwardly in her seat, not a common things to see for Regina. Emma knew instantly something was wrong, "you know you can't lie to me, come on, what's wrong?"

"Robin and I, we… broke up." Regina said slowly.

Despite knowing better, Emma silently celebrated the news. Externally she was far more tactful, "What happened?"

Before the brunette could answer, Ruby placed her coffee in front of her. Emma silently shooed Ruby away. The waitress reluctantly did as she was told, but mouthed at Emma to tell her everything. The blonde scowled which made Ruby put her hands up defensively.

Emma turned her attention back to Regina, "Come on, what happened?" She asked again, more softly this time.

"He says I spend too much time with your family and not enough time with his." Regina said, slightly bitterly.

It took a lot of Emma's strength to not shout at those words. It was so old fashioned for Robin to think he owned Regina. Emma wanted to go and give Robin a piece of her mind, but she thought better of it. It was not the logical choice and she knew it.

"That's ridiculous, you should be allowed to spend as much time as you like with Henry."

"He's fine with me spending time with Henry," Regina's voice cracked a little, "it was you he had the problem with."

That stopped Emma in her tracks. She blinked at Regina, "But we're friends, we're allowed to spend time with each other. We also share a son."

"That's what I said. He said there was no way we were just friends."

"Your boyfriend, sorry, ex-boyfriend, thinks we were having an affair?" Emma said slowly.

"To put it bluntly, yes, that is exactly what he thinks."

"Did you know we were having an affair or is this private knowledge to idiots?"

"I was also unaware of our sexual endeavours." Regina said, her voice was serious, but there was sparkle of humour in her stunning brown eyes, "I told him it wasn't true, that we are only friends, but he wouldn't listen. So I told him I didn't want to be in a relationship with a man who doesn't trust me."

Emma nodded slowly at the other woman's words. She couldn't help but imagine if she and Regina were having an affair like Robin believed. Emma was a closeted lesbian, she'd used Hook as a disguise for this, but after a while it had become too much of a strain to pretend and she ended it with him.

Regina on the other hand had given no indication to being anything but straight, so Emma thought the very notion of an affair with the mayor a little farfetched.

"Anyway," Regina drew Emma's mind back to the real world, "Robin will not be joining us for Christmas, neither will Roland, though I did offer."

There was a sudden weight lifted off Emma's shoulders knowing that Robin wouldn't be there. She didn't have to put up with him anymore. Of course she was sad for her friend, she really did seem to care for Robin and his son, but she couldn't deny the sense of joy that ran through her.

"I'm sure my mom won't mind, all the more Christmas dinner for us." Emma said reassuringly.

Regina smiled at her friend. She was grateful for Emma's presence, the ridiculous blonde always knew exactly what to say, even when Regina herself didn't know what she needed to hear.

For the next hour the two women talked about mundane things, what they got Henry for Christmas. Their New Year's resolutions - the both agreed not nearly being killed every month was a good one. They couldn't deny that they enjoyed each other's company and Emma jokingly pointed out that she could almost see where Robin was coming from with his daft suspicions.

Soon it was late though and Regina said she wanted to get home to say goodnight to Henry before he went to bed and have time to set out the presents for the following morning.

"This was nice." Emma said as she zipped up her jacket, preparing for the icy wind and snow that would greet her when she left the diner.

"It was, I often forget that you're actually pleasant company."

Emma let out a short laugh, "When we're not trying to kill each other."

"That was a long time ago, don't hold grudges, Miss Swan." Regina scolded.

Emma pouted, "Miss Swan? Really?"

"Bit formal nowadays, I agree." Regina smiled and reached past Emma to open the door. Just as they were walking out there was a loud cough from Ruby, both women turned to see her pointing just above their heads. They both looked up to see that hanging in the doorway was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Ruby, we're friends, we can't kiss," Emma protested, a little discombobulated by the thought, "it'd be weird, we couldn't-"

Her ramblings were cut short by Regina's warm hand gently turning Emma's chin so the blonde would face her and before Emma even knew what was happening Regina was kissing her. Emma was shocked but easily leaned into the kiss, her eyes slowly closing and the cold wind that was blowing at them through the door was quickly forgotten by the two women.

Regina broke away first and smiled flirtatiously at the very flustered and blushing women in front of her, "It's just a harmless tradition, Emma."

Still dazed, Emma watched Regina saunter off into the heavy snow, she turned to face Emma and gave her a little wave, "See you tomorrow."

 

Accompanying art by myself


End file.
